


Rivalry and jealousy

by merionlilia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionlilia/pseuds/merionlilia
Summary: Every time they face each other, Oikawa and Ushijima end up talking together. Iwaizumi is not very happy about this.





	Rivalry and jealousy

It all started in middle school. Since the first game between Kitagawa Daiichi and Shiratorizawa, Oikawa had begun to feel hatred towards Ushijima and his powerful smashes that seemed to cost him no effort. The same was true for Iwaizumi, being him also a spiker and unable to understand how a boy of his age could have so much strength in his body. It was annoying to him, but not how much, as he noticed, it was becoming for Oikawa.

After the first loss, Tooru began to complain about Ushiwaka's natural abilities and for days and days Hajime, who would have gladly avoided the topic, had to listen to him. Then the following year, still in middle school, and shortly before the match against Shiratorizawa, Iwaizumi realized that he lost Oikawa. He started to search him through the sports hall, when he saw the boy emerge from a corridor with an indecipherable expression on his face.

"Dumbass, where were you?" he asked.

"Ah, I went for a walk."

Hajime didn't buy it, something had happened.

During the warm-up exercises on the court, a Shiratorizawa player lost the ball. Ushijima ran to get it and went past Oikawa. Iwaizumi approached slightly to look at the scene and his eyebrows creased.

"Remember what I told you," Wakatoshi told him dryly before leaving. Tooru didn't answer, but he gave him a long look and then he turned to Iwaizumi.

"You talked to him."

Oikawa nodded. "He took me by the arm to a secluded corner," he explained, then laughed at Iwaizumi's grim face. "Come on, Iwa-chan, we fought a little. It’s nothing."

Again, they had failed to win. They went away from the court with tears badly held back.

"Next time will be the right one," Hajime told himself as he put his arm around Oikawa's shoulders. He saw him try hard not to show his disappointment, but there was something in his eyes that made Iwaizumi afraid. From that day on it had officially become a personal issue for Tooru, a rivalry in which the setter wanted to see a defeated expression on his opponent's face.

During the first day of the subsequent qualifications Oikawa moved away from the rest of the group.

"I have to talk to Ushiwaka!" he exclaimed, before leaving Hajime.

"Don't be late," the friend said, shaking his head. Shouldn't they have to think about all the other teams they would face first?

\---

"And Ushiwaka took me aside and told me that I should choose Shiratorizawa as high school, if I want to honour the prize for the best setter I won!" Tooru complained one evening. He had invited Hajime to his house after another loss. "No! I will show him that his renowned school is not invincible. I will go to Aoba Johsai and I will have you by my side, my best friend."

Oikawa held Iwaizumi’s hands, looking him straight in the eye, and the spiker felt his stomach do a flip. It was for some time that, if Oikawa took the initiative to touch him, he felt himself shivering so deeply that he had to push him away, making excuses, only to call himself an idiot after for his reaction.

"I'll always be there, you know," he said, much more solemnly than he thought he could. They had always been close, from an early age, how could he imagine a future without Oikawa?

There was one thing that Hajime had not taken into consideration. They were growing up. Oikawa became more attractive every day and, if already at the end of the middle school many of the girls murmured as he passed, with the entrance to high school he suddenly became very popular for his physical appearance. Iwaizumi had to admit it, he couldn't take his eyes off him. Finally, he was able to give a name to what he felt, not just simple friendship, but love.

As he had the chance to see one day, Ushijima had also changed. He had become even taller and stronger, his features sharp and his voice had become low. There was something that bothered him deeply at the next tournament, when Oikawa went away with his opponent in order to fight over who knows what.

“Have the exchange of words, before or after the games, become a sort of a ritual?” Hajime wondered, annoyed. "Perhaps Ushiwaka really likes to talk to Oikawa, or maybe he wants to show him his imperturbable superiority by giving him irritating advices, but Tooru? I know it's his chance to look for a weak spot”. Ushijima had to have it somewhere, he was human too.

When he saw Oikawa coming back, he gave him a glance.

"What did he want?" he asked, harsher than he had actually wanted.

"Iwa-chan, are you all right? You have a scary furrow between your eyebrows!" his friend teased and he got a kick in return. Just then the senpai said they had to hurry to get ready and the talk ended there.

\---

"Do you know what Ushiwaka told me that day?" Tooru muttered as they were returning from school. Iwaizumi sighed, yet he was devoured by curiosity. He remained silent, alerted by his friend's serious tone.

"He said I wasted my talent by joining the wrong school and that the two of us should have been teammates."

Iwaizumi was afraid of asking a specific question, but it was necessary. "Have you ever thought about it?"

Oikawa laughed.

"Of course! I got the chills. I can't even talk with him for more than three minutes, let alone being on the same team!"

"But when he calls you, you run after him!" Iwaizumi retorted.

"Iwa-chan, are you jealous?" Tooru teased him, giving him one of his sparkling smiles.

Hajime stopped in the middle of the quiet street. He swallowed, then admitted, "Yes, I'm sorry, Tooru, but I am."

Oikawa looked at him with wide eyes. There was no longer any desire to joke between them.

"Iwa-chan, look at me."

Iwaizumi didn't have the courage to look up, he knew he had exposed himself too much, so Oikawa continued: "Ushiwaka also said something else...according to him, it's your fault if I didn't want to join Shiratorizawa, he said I ended up at Aoba Johsai to be with you, because you wouldn't have been easily accepted to his school. "

"What a piece of shit. Next time I’ll punch him!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, raising his head.

"I know that he told lies," said Oikawa, "in fact I got angry. I know how good you are, Iwa-chan and I feel that I can give my best because you do the same. Hajime..."

Iwaizumi jumped when he heard his name uttered by his friend.

"Hajime, I wanted to hit him, because I didn't want him to talk badly about you. It was the last thing I could accept."

He took a step toward him and took his face in his hands. Iwaizumi gasped, feeling the other's breath on his cheek.

"Only then I realized how really important you are to me, sorry if it took me so long."

He kissed him. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and held him close.

"I love you, Tooru, you don't know how much. I thought I could never tell you", he whispered in his ear as they parted.

"I love you too."

\---

Another game, the same situation. Oikawa could not be found.

"Iwaizumi," Matsukawa called. "Where did he go?"

"In the bathroom," said the other, "but I haven’t seen him for twenty minutes. I'm going to take a look. I'll join you later in the locker room. "

He moved away from his team and he found Ushijima and Oikawa facing each other, in a corner near the bathroom’s door.

"Ushiwaka, again!”

A wave of annoyance invaded Iwaizumi in seeing the spiker of the opposing team. He had to take a couple of deep breaths, before approaching them with a slight smile.

"Oikawa!" he exclaimed. The setter turned.

Taking him by the arm by surprise, Iwaizumi brought his boyfriend to him. He was careful to be well seen by Ushijima as he put his lips on Oikawa's in a wet kiss. Tooru put his arms around his neck and stuck his tongue into his mouth, according to his game.

They parted, smiling.

"Matsukawa and the others wondered where you were."

"Let's go," said Tooru, and only then Hajime moved his head slightly towards Ushijima, whose lips were pressed into a thin grimace.

"Oh, Ushijima, you're here too! I didn't see you", exclaimed the Aoba Johsai's spiker. "Let’s meet again on the court."

Ushijima didn’t answer him, but, even if he wanted to, Hajime would not care to listen. He intertwined his fingers with Oikawa's and they went together to the locker room.

"Oh, Iwa-chan, you were so cool that my legs were shaking!" Tooru said excitedly.

"How was his face, as he watched us kiss? I know you wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world."

"Priceless."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first fanfiction, English isn't my country's language, but I hope you found the work enjoyable!


End file.
